


Leading, Leading

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru will keep Mio safe. Female!Wataru/Mio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading, Leading

**Author's Note:**

> Taking care of a small muse.

"Who's watching?" Wataru asked as her girlfriend, Mio, sat nervously beside her. Mio had paused as she'd been leaning towards her for a kiss, and quietly whispered to her about the man watching them, the one that Wataru couldn't see.

"I don't know... he's all in white, and he's wearing a glove. One glove." Mio tried to look without seeming to look. "Um. I'm worried."

Her girlfriend had told her that humans and Fangire weren't supposed to be together. Mio's parents thought Wataru was Fangire even when she wasn't, but Mio still worried that someone would discover that they weren't supposed to be in love.

"Should we go?" She could defend herself. Her adoptive mother and adoptive sister had taught her to fight and get away from Fangire, if she needed to. 

"I don't know. Should we?" Mio was not a fighter. Wataru wasn't a fighter, either, but she would defend Mio if she had to.

"I can't see him." She couldn't tell how much danger they were in. "So I don't know."

Mio nodded, searching for safety with her eyes. "I... I think we should leave."

"Then we will." Getting Mio to take the initiative was always hard. Wataru was getting better at it.

They left, Wataru taking her girlfriend's hand, leading her to safety. She'd always been the one leading Mio, even when they were little kids in the same violin class, when they met again in school, even now, when they were adults working at the same cafe. Wataru kept the owner from firing Mio. Mio made things worth living.

It was a good match, and Wataru wouldn't give it up for anything. And even if she couldn't fight King or Queen, she'd make sure Mio was safe. Because that's what she did. Always. For her girlfriend.


End file.
